Shmakalakan involvement in the First World War
For the actual conflict of the First World War Shmakalaka's involvement in the First World War began on the 4th August 1914 when Britian declared war on the Central powers, automatically including the dominions and colonies of the British Empire. Shmakalaka's first involvement of the war came in April 1915 when 4,500 men of the 3rd Brigade participated in the landings at Cape Helles against the Ottoman Empire in the Gallipoli campaign. Shmakalakan troops where then later deployed to the British sector of the Western front where they fought with distinction participating in the Battle of the Somme and the Battle of Passesndale, most notably, .... Shmakalakan's lost their lives on the western front. Ethnic Italian Shmakalakan units were formed in the colonial Italian state of Soresta and fought on the Italian front against the Austro-Hungarian Empire in the Alps and participated in the retreat at Caporetto and the Battles of Monte Grappa. In total 50,107 Shmakalakans lost their lives fighting in the conflict, the largest loss of life ever suffered by the nation in any war or conflict. Background The British declaration of war automatically involved Shmakalaka. Structure in early 1918 or..... 1 company= 4 platoons of 25 men divided into 2 squads per platoon. 1 Regiment= 10 companies of 100 men= 1000 men 5 companies= 1 battalion= 500 men 2 battalions= 1 regiment regiments joined together form a brigade= 3 brigades per division 3 brigades join together to form a division= 10,000 men not including artillery, signal corps, Medical Corps, cycling corps, Engineering Corps Artillery in Regiment or Battalion with the others in companies. There are other types of infantry platoons (e.g., antiarmor, heavy machinegun, light armored reconnaissance, mortar, reconnaissance, scout, scout sniper, and intelligence. 1st Infantry Division (old dogs and recruits freshly made for Gallipoli campaign, decimated in Somme) 2nd Infantry Division (Somme) 3rd Infantry Division (Somme) 4th Infantry Division (in time for Passchendaele) 5th Infantry Division (in time for Passchendaele) 6th Infantry (Travira) Division (Italian front) Honours 1st Division- Gallipoli, Somme 2nd Division- Somme, Passchendaele, Hundred Days 3rd Division- Somme, Passchendaele, Hundred Days 4th Division- Somme, Passchendaele, Hundred Days 5th Division- Passchendaele, Hundred Days 6th Division- Caporetto, Vittorio Venetto Beginning Gallipoli Campaign Preparations In March 1915 the Shmakalakan 1st Infantry division was assigned to the newly formed Mediterranean Expeditionary Force an army which was being tasked with invading the Ottoman Empire landing on the Gallipoli Peninsula before capturing Constantinople and securing passage to Russia with the capture of the Dardanelle straights. Landings In the early morning of the 25th April 1915 Shmakalakan 3rd Infantry Brigade landed alongside their British Allies on the Gallipoli peninsula, at X beach just north of Cape Helles, the Shmakalakan's only suffered 22 casualties in the initial landings as X beach was only guarded by a single Ottoman Company, with the main force being further south at the tip of the peninsula at V beach. The Shmakalakan's fortified their positions alongside there parent division the 29th British Infantry Division and were soon tasked with fighting there way south towards the men stuck at W beach which was a bloodbath with heavy casualties. The Shmakalakans found the mess at V beach and met up with the men stranded at night before moving inland. The 2nd Brigade would soon join the 3rd at Gallipoli by July, the 1st was diverted to Western Europe due to the stalemate in the Dardanelles. The campaign ultimately was a stalemate and led to over ... Shmakalakan Deaths and many more injured, the allies were evacuated from the peninsula in December 1915. Western Front After the evacuation from Gallipoli the 1st Division was depleted and was given a break before heading to the Western Front to meet up with the now fully equipped 2nd Division of which was comprised of volunteers. They also met up with the newly formed 3rd and 4th Divisions which arrived on the Western front in August and October of 1916 in preparation for the massive planned assault at the River Somme in November 1916. Battle of the Somme The 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Shmakalakan Divisions all participated in the Battle of the Somme from August onwards, over 11,000 Shmakalakans would be killed during the offensive lasting till November, the offensive was deemed a failure resulting in heavy casualties for little land gained, however it was successful at depleting Germanys existing force from which they would never recover. Shmakalaka lost a total of 5,300 during the offensive which saw the 1st Division disbanded due to loses suffered from this campaign. The 1st Division suffered tremendously high casualties early in the campaign, 1 month into the campaign the division was down to around 7500 men and was reformed again as brigade size unit called the 1st Infantry Brigade as it and placed in the Canadian 3rd Division till the end of the war. Battle of Passchendaele After the Somme, replacements were called up to fill the 2nd, 3rd and 4th Divisions which had all suffered heavy loses during the Somme Offensive (1st disbanded into a brigade), as well as the introduction the 5th and 7th Division in time for the offensive. During the campaign Shmakalaka lost a total of 27,359 men, the highest during the First World War. Before the Battle, saw the creation of the Shmakalaka Corps which consisted of the 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th (1st formed into Brigade, 6th on Italian front). The Shmakalaka Corps was made up of around 110,000 men at is peak, by the end of the campaign the Corps was down to around 80,000, due to the heavy loss of life suffered. German Spring Offensive 100 days Offensive Italian Front The Shmakalakan 6th Division made up of Soresta regiments was formed with most if not all being ethnic Italians due to Soresta's colonial past and Italian settlement. The 6th requested to fight alongside the Italians in the Alps and arrived at the front on 20th September 1917. Some 30 days later the Division along with there Italian counterparts were subject of a combined Austrian and German assault called the Battle of Caporetto. The battle lasted till the 11th of November 1917 and saw over 1,300 Shmakalakans killed. Of the 20,000 men which made up the 6th Division 1,300 were killed and a further 3,100 were injured and over 1000 were taken as POW's. The 24th of October is a public holiday in the state of Soresta due to this immense loss of life and the rate of which it occurred. It should be noted that 2 Victoria Crosses were given out to members of the 6th Division for Heroics in combat. The Shmakalakans were highly regarded like most colonial troops of Britain by the end of the war, the 6th Divisions service on the Italian Front certainly demonstrated this. The Shmakalakan 6th Division was the first foreign unit to fight on the Allied side till British and French divisions arrived to help the Italians after Caporetto. The 6th Division would later be a part of the successful final Vittorio Venetto offensive which resulted in the collapse of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Overall Shmakalakan casualties on the Italian front were over 8,400. The 6th Division remains legends of the Italian Front, elements acted as the rear guard for the retreating Italian Armies at Caporetto where 2 VC's were awarded, with Austro Hungarian troops surrounding there defensive position legendary Lieutenant Matteo Vincezere of the 1st Battalion of 2nd Natale Rifles (Infantry) Regiment manned a deserted machine gun and killed a recorded 26 Austrian Hungarian men allowing the remainder of his platoon to retreat safely to join up with the Italian Armies, he then successfully retreated with help of Italian Artillery and rifle fire from his Battalion. Consequences Monuments National Building-Porto Azul Palmero Memorial, Natale Memorial, Georgetown Memorial Passchendaele Memorial (Belgium), Somme Memorial (France), 12th Isonzo Caporetto Memorial (Volce, Slovenia) Casualties Order of Battle in 1918 1st Division - disbanded after somme 1st Brigade -Soresta Regiment --1st Battalion --2nd Battalion -Costa Dourado Regiment --1st Battalion --2nd Battalion -1st Engineers -1st Signals -1R/1 Medical Squadron -1R/1st Artillery Battery -1B/1st Squadron Machine Gun -2nd Supply and Support Regiment 2nd Brigade -Royal Porto Azul Regiment --1st Battalion --2nd Battalion -Royal Hamilton Regiment --1st Battalion --2nd Battalion -1st Pioneer Battalion -2nd Signals -1R/2nd Medical Squadron -1R/2nd Artillery Battery -1B/2nd Squadron Machine Gun -1st Supply and Support Regiment 3rd Brigade -Royal Shmakalakan Guards --1st Battalion --2nd Battalion -Royal Shmakalakan Infantry Regiment --1st Battalion -Royal Shmakalakan Naval Regiment --1st Battalion -3rd Engineers -3rd Signals -1R/3rd Medical Squadron -1R/3rd Artillery Battery -1B/3rd Squadron Machine Gun -3rd Supply and Support Regiment 2nd Division 2nd Machine gun Battalion 2nd Signal Squadron 2nd Artillery Regiment - 2nd Medical Regiment - 3rd Pioneer Battalion 2nd Engineer Company 4th Brigade -2nd (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -3rd (Georgetown) Infantry Battalion, Royal Hamilton Regiment -4th (Georgetown) Infantry Battalion, Royal Hamilton Regiment -5th (Travira) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment 7th Brigade -3rd (Palmero) Infantry Battalion, Royal Costa Dourado Infantry Regiment -4th (Agidal) Infantry Battalion, Royal Costa Dourado Infantry Regiment -3rd (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion, Royal Porto Azul Regiment -4th (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion, Royal Porto Azul Regiment 8th Brigade -5th (Ilha Grande) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -9th (Miccoli) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -4th (Georgetown) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -8th (Hamilton) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment 3rd Division 3rd Machine gun Battalion 3rd Signal Squadron 3rd Artillery Regiment - 3rd Medical Regiment - 4th Pioneer Battalion 3rd Engineer Company 18th Brigade -10th (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -11th (Palmero) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -12th (Ilha Grande) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -3rd (Travira) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment 6th Brigade -13th (Sibras) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -14th (Hamilton) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -5th (Sanatades) Infantry Battalion, Royal Costa Dourado Regiment -6th (Palmero) Infantry Battalion, Royal Costa Dourado Regiment 9th Brigade -7th (Agidal) Infantry Battalion, Royal Costa Dourado Regiment -8th (Bahboa) Infantry Battalion, Royal Costa Dourado Regiment -15th (Costa Dourado) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -16th (Palmero) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment 4th Division 4th Machine gun Battalion 4th Signal Squadron 4th Artillery Regiment - 4th Medical Regiment - 5th Pioneer Battalion 4th Engineer Company 10th Brigade -5th (Georgetown) Infantry Battalion, Royal Hamilton Regiment -6th (Hamilton) Infantry Battalion, Royal Hamilton Regiment -17th (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -18th (Palmero) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment 14th Brigade -5th (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion, Royal Porto Azul Regiment -6th (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion, Royal Porto Azul Regiment -19th (Soresta) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -18th (Palmero) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment 17th Brigade -30th (Georgetown) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -31st (Sibras) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -32nd (Hamilton) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -35th (Hamilton) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment 5th Division 5th Machine gun Battalion 5th Signal Squadron 5th Artillery Regiment - 3rd Medical Regiment - 6th Pioneer Battalion 5th Engineer Company 11th Brigade -33rd (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -34th (Georgetown) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -1st (Ilha Grande) Infantry Battalion, Royal Ilha Grande Regiment -2nd (Ilha Grande) Infantry Battalion, Royal Ilha Grande Regiment 12th Brigade -1st (Travira) Infantry Battalion, Royal Travira Regiment -2nd (Aviero) Infantry Battalion, Royal Travira Regiment -35th (Palmero) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -36th (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment 13th Brigade -37th (Hamilton) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -38th (Costa Dourado) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -39th (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -40th (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment 6th Division 6th Machine gun Battalion 6th Signal Squadron 6th Artillery Regiment - 6th Medical Regiment - 7th Pioneer Battalion 6th Engineer Company 5th Brigade -3rd (Natale) Infantry Battalion, Royal Soresta Regiment -4th (Soresta) Infantry Battalion, Royal Soresta Regiment -6th (White Sands) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -7th (Hamilton) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment 19th Brigade -24th (Natale) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -25th (Natale) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -5th (Soresta) Infantry Battalion, Royal Soresta Regiment -6th (Soresta) Infantry Battalion, Royal Soresta Regiment 20th Brigade -26th (Hamilton) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -27th (Soresta) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -28th (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment -29th (Palmero) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment